Together in Victory
by EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24
Summary: Pokeshipping Leafgreenshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, EviexDraco DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Prologue

No one's POV

All she could do was stare as her father fell to the floor, blood pooling from his wounds; four clean shots at the side of his tall, wel-muscled body. Deep red blood poured from his body, his green eyes wide with shock.

"Dada?" the petite toddler asked uncertainly. He looked at his brunette two year old, so young, so innocent.

"Evie, dada's going to be okay."he lied. Evie was crying, tears streaming down her face.

Evie's dad's POV

_I_ _remember_ _when_ _I first_ _met_ _your_ _mother，__in_ _school_. I _was_ _being_ _cocky_ _and_ _arrogant_ _as_ _usual_ _and_ _then_ I _saw_ _HER_._Everything_ _changed_. _She_ _didn't_ _accept_ _me_ _at_ _first_ _but_ _later_ _when_ I _proposed_ it _was_ _the_ _BEST_ _day_ _of_ _our_ _lives_. _And_ _then_ _you_ _came_ _along_. _For_ _the_ _few_ _minutes_ _you_ _shared_ _you_ _bonded_ _immediatly_. _You_ _were_ _named_ _after_ _her_ _favorite_ _eevee_. _But_ _she_ _died_ _moments_ _later. You_ _were_ _the_ _sunshine_ _of_ _my_ _life_, _Evie_. I _wish_ I _could_ _be_ _there_ to _see you growing_ _up_, to _be_ _there_ _for_ _you_ in _the_ _good_ _and_ _bad_. I _wish_ _both_ _of_ _us_ _could_ be there. But fate is cruel. And...

"I love you Evie. I'll always love you." And he uttered those last words, and drew his final breath.

Evie's POV

_Dada, I'll always carry you and mummy in my in my heart. I love you too. I'll miss you._


	2. Scholarship

12 years later

The orphanage

Evie's POV

" Miss Evie Lee, come down at once or no breakfast today!" I glared at the door. Man, does that woman have to scream so loud? I rubbed my ears and walked downstairs to breakfast. Almost immediately, the eevee I had been playing with secretly bounded towards me and knocked me down.

"Eevee, you've got to stop doing that. What if someone sees you?" I scolded the Pokemon. The eevee did the puppy eyes and I relented. "Damn you puppy eyes." I cursed. The minccino sweeping the orphanage passed me as I stumbled into the bostrious dining hall.

Suddenly it was quiet. Everyone was sweating and thinking thy sure were glad they weren't me. I checked my watch and cursed.7:31. Damn you eevee. I began to shake as Matron Fuged approached me. I gulped. This was not good

"THIS IS THE 5TH TIME YOU'VE BEEN LATE FOR BREAKFAST THIS TERM! I WILL NOT TOLERANT LATENESS IN MY ORPHANAGE! AS A PUNISHMENT YOU HAVE NO BREAKFAST FOR THE NEXT WEEK. YOU WILL ALSO CLEAN THE TOILETS AND SHOWERS AND DO ALL THE LAUNDRY FOR A MONTH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I nodded dejectedly. There were 30 kids and 3 matrons in this idiotic orphanage. At least 6 joined in with the mud rompus on a daily basis. And washing matron underwear was disgusting. A least one kid would have diarrhoea or throw up in the toilet during this month. I sighed. This was going to be one loooong month.

I arrived at school, just on time and ran towards homeroom. A flyer fluttered in the breeze. I grabbed it, scrunched it up and shoved it in my pocket. The thing was starting to annoy me.

After school, I got ready to do my homework and was fumbling through my pockets for a pen, when the flyer caught my attention.

SCHOLARSHIP TO POKEMON ACADEMY! A scholarship huh? I could give it a try, I thought. Afterall it was in Pallet, my hometown, the place where he.. snap out of it Evie. Forget about the past.

"What do you think Eevee? And you can stop hiding in the shadows."

"Vee eve eev eve vee!"

"I'll take that as a yes then." And I promptly forgot all about home work.

1 month later

"Miss Evie Lee! Come down at once! I puled on my shorts and sprinted downstairs. Matron Fuged was much more lenient ever since I got a 'impossible-to-remove stain out of her favorite dress. In fact, she even let me keep Eevee as long as it behaved itself and stayed in a pokeball. But I still didn't want to test her when it came to tardiness. And came face to face with a very famous face. The face of Principal/Professor Oak. And his school was Pokemon Academy.

1 week later

All I could think while I was packing was I got in, I got in. Then I got the jitters. What if everyone is better than me? What if no one wants to be my friend? What if everyone is rich and snobby? Evie, you will be fine I scolded myself. Eevee was excited too. She kept on running around yelling "Vee vee vee vee vee vee vee vee!"

I don't want to get of the plane. When I hop of my new life starts. I took a deep breath then walked out to face my new life.


End file.
